Someone To Turn To
by I'mWithWebster
Summary: Girl!Harry. All Claire Potter wants is to know her parents. And to get Sirius back. When her dream finally becomes a reality, what will happen? Time-turner. ClaireOC LEJP Temporary title. PM me with ideas.
1. In Which I Underestimate Ignorance

**Hello, all. This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you enjoy it. I mostly like stories with Girl!Harry, because I think that there are more options there. Just in general. I hope you enjoy the story, I have already written the next few chapters, so if you like it so far, please tell me and I'll post more! And the other chapters are a lot longer than this, just so you know. Please review! **

**xoxo

* * *

  
**

_She heard her laughing. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin, and killer. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. But yet, she had to. Somehow, she had to save him, to stop him from falling through the veil. _

_Maybe if she ran, just held her breath and ran, she could stop him from disappearing forever. Not even getting a proper burial. But no matter what, she knew she was too late. _

_Claire Potter was just too late._

Claire's eyes snapped open and she ran a shaking hand over her face. She felt a weight on her lap, so she looked down. Lying with his head in her lap was Ron, and on the other bench was Hermione, reading her book.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Claire.

"Are you okay? You're not having nightmares again are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm good." Claire lied through her teeth, putting a hand on Ron's head, absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"Alright, if you insist. You should probably get your robes on, we're almost there." Claire nodded and tugged on Ron's hair. Not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to wake up. He grumbled before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What? Are we there?" The redhead asked, crossing his legs.

"No, but you should go change into your robes. We're almost there." Claire repeated Hermione's previous answer, and got out her uniform. She looked pointedly at Ron before he got the picture and left to go put his on in the washroom.

Claire had changed over the summer that was for sure. Instead of being the shortest in their year, scrawny, and lanky, she had filled out. She grew a few inches. Still short, but taller than she was. And she went from looking malnourished to looking like any other girl her age.

"Crap." She muttered as she looked down at herself.

"What is it?" Claire tried yanking her skirt down and kept smoothing out her uniform blouse.

"I seem to have grown since last year… my uniform is too small!" The skirt had reached above her knees last year, and was now at her mid-thigh. Hermione laughed.

"Well it looks like you'll get the attention of some of the guys this year, that's for sure." Claire groaned, sitting down and letting Ron back in the compartment.

"Well, well what have we here. Pothead, the mudblood and the weasel-" Claire stood up and grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes.

"Say that word one more time. I dare you." She said as menacingly as she could. Which was not very seeing as she reached his chest. Draco smirked.

"_Mudblood._" Claire's eyes flashed with fury. She grabbed a handful of his shirt with one hand, and brought her left hand back, driving it into his face.

She felt his nose crunch beneath her fish and she let go of him, sitting back down as if nothing had happened, nor affected her. But in actuality, her hand was killing.

"You'll pay for that one, Pothead!" His hand muffled his threat, as he glared at her. Claire just rolled her eyes but then they widened slightly as he held his wand up to her face.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?!" Ron yelled as a gold light shone from Malfoy's wand pointed directly at Claire. She felt her body tingling starting at her feet, almost as if they were falling asleep.

The tingling sensation began to rise, from her calves, up to her waist. Traveling upwards to her stomach, at which point she stood up and screamed.

"What are you doing to me?!" She cried, looking down and realizing the entire bottom half of her body had disappeared, and the rest of her was quickly following.

"Have fun in the past, Potter." Was the last thing she heard before she disappeared quickly.

**..::oOo::..**

Claire landed to the ground with a thud, and she groaned hoping what Malfoy said was a joke, and that she was still in her compartment. She knew that was not the case as she put her hand on the ground and felt grass slip through her fingers.

"Whoa, Prongs come here!" _Prongs?! _Claire thought frantically. _Tell me Malfoy sent me back to my parents time. _Quickly, she opened her eyes to see a much younger, less scarred version of who she had hoped was Remus. He put a hand on her back, and took one of her hands in his and gently helped her into a sitting position. She put a hand to her head and looked up at the two other boys who had ran up to her and Remus and inwardly gasped.

Sirius, and her dad. Sirius looked a lot younger. His gray eyes held laughter, and mischief, instead of pain and suffering. His hair was held in a hair elastic at the nape of his neck and he was a lot more muscular and less malnutritioned than he had been when she knew him. And her dad looked like she always imagined him to be. The male version of her with hazel eyes.

He was just as tall as Sirius, and she had one hundred percent inherited his untamable hair, as his was sticking out at all angles, looking unbrushed.

"Are you okay?" She heard Remus say.

"I think so..." Claire said, still quite confused as to what was going on.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, taking her in.

"My name is Claire..." She said trailing off. _Dumbledore! _She thought frantically, once again. _Dumbledore will know what to do about this! _She stood up quickly, accidentally knocking Remus back on his behind and she looked towards the castle.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, _now._"


	2. In Which Its 1977

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I'm glad you like it so far! Please keep the reviews coming. If anyone wants to beta this story, just message me. Because I think that it needs a beta... hehe.**

** I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter... *looks around nervously*.. oops. Here it is: I am not blond, British, or fabulous, so that would inquire that I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, though.  
**

"My name is Claire..." She said trailing off. _Dumbledore! _She thought frantically, once again. _Dumbledore will know what to do about this! _She stood up quickly, accidentally knocking Remus back on his behind and she looked towards the castle.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore, _now._"

Sirius was the first one to move. He slowly walked up to her and looked at her from head to toe.

"Alright, fine. But who are you? I've never seen you before." Sirius looked at her suspiciously. Claire just walked past him to the castle.

"I'll answer you once I talk to Dumbledore." She replied impatiently.

"How do you know where you're going?" James called out. Claire stopped walking and turned to face him. Every single time she's looked at him, her heart ached.

"Right… Lead the way." _Probably should seem like I don't know what the hell I'm doing. _She thought logically. Sirius and Remus took the front, walking in front of her and James stopped in front of her.

"You look so familiar." He said staring at her, or more specifically, her eyes. He probably only knew one other person with those eyes. Her mother, Lily Evans.

"Have we met before?" He asked, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Nope. Sorry." She said a little too quickly, jogging slightly to keep up with Sirius and Remus. The four of them walked in silence to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius knocked on the door. It swung open and she saw the older man sitting as his desk with an amused look on his face, and a twinkle in his eye. He looked much younger, she found.

"Have you managed to get yourself in trouble on the first day, Mr. Black?" The twinkle in his blue eyes just shone brighter as Sirius entered with James and Remus beside him, and Claire behind them.

"No, sir. We were sitting by the lake and this girl just… appeared." Remus explained, sitting in one of the chairs, motioning to Claire. Sirius stepped aside and gently pushed her forward.

She shivered when he touched her, knowing that in her time, he had died only just before the school year ended.

"Where are you from, my dear? And what is your name?" The Professor asked gently. Claire took a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is Claire Potter. And I'm from the future." A few seconds later she heard a thud behind her. She turned around to see her father, passed out on the ground before her.

"_Potter?!"_ Sirius and Remus said incredulously. Claire looked at the ground then back up at them.

"He's my dad." She said quietly before turning back to the Professor.

"Who is your mother, dear?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Lily Potter. Or I guess Evans, seeing as I _am _in the past…" She trailed off as she heard yet another thud behind her. She turned to see Sirius had passed out just as James was awakening.

"_Lily?!" _James grinned. Claire nodded.

"Well, how did you get here?" Remus asked.

"I'm not too sure exactly… I got in a fight on the train with Malfoy, bloody git if you ask me-" She was cut off by Sirius.

"Malfoy? As in _Lucius _Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Lucius' boy. Or as I like to refer to him: _Lucy._" She grinned turning back to Dumbledore, once again.

"Yeah, she's definitely your girl." She heard Sirius whisper to her dad. She smiled sadly.

"Did you manage to catch the spell young Mr. Malfoy used to send you back?" Professor Dumbledore asked, considering the possibilities.

"I didn't. His voice was a bit muffled by his hand. I ah- I punched him in the face. Didn't quite catch what he said." Claire blushed as she heard a bark of a laugh coming from one of the marauders. Probably her dad.

"This poses quite an issue. I'll start researching, but until I, or any of the staff find something you will have to stay here." Claire sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of." She muttered quietly. She slumped back into one of the chairs and put her head in her hands.

"I would ask that you not tell anyone of their future. It would not do well to meddle with time-travel." Professor Dumbledore said, looking at her over his glasses. Still the same Dumbledore, that was for sure.

"Can I tell my mum? That I'm her daughter, I mean." Claire said softly, hoping the answer would be yes. She'd always wanted a mother, and here was her chance.

"Yes, you may. But do not tell her about whom your father is. I fear she may have a heart-attack." The Professor chuckled. Claire looked quite confused, as did Sirius, Remus, and her dad.

"But, she would know it was me if Claire's last name is Potter." James pointed out.

"Well, we'll just have to change her last name then. Temporarily, of course." Claire nodded and looked back at her father. He gave her a reassuring smile, and it made her want to cry.

"We shall change it to McGonagall, and say that you are Minerva's niece. Was Minerva still a teacher in your time?" Professor Dumbledore questioned. Claire smiled, and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Transfiguration teacher, and my head of house." She turned around when she heard someone jumping up and down and saw her father jumping around.

'YES! My daughter's in Gryffindor!" He kept repeating. Claire laughed and shook her head. Sirius joined him, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to be sorted once again, or would you prefer to stay in Gryffindor?"

"I think I'd like to stay in Gryffindor, please." Claire laughed at her father and Sirius who were still jumping.

Professor Dumbledore nodded while smiling and said:

"Well. Welcome to **1977* **Ms _McGonagall_."

***I'm pretty sure that's when the Marauder's were in their sixth year. If I'm wrong, please let me know the year. Thanks! Please review!**


End file.
